Various exercise devices have been developed to exercise various muscles of the human body, including a person's torso muscles. Many prior art devices primarily work only a person's upper abdominal muscles or a person's lower abdominal muscles. Other prior art devices effectively work both, and some such devices work a person's oblique muscles, as well. Generally speaking, the combination devices are either relatively complicated or relatively ineffective. In another words, a need remains for a relatively simple, yet thoroughly effective torso exercise device.